


【梦尊】实体实验

by しせつ (1160695212)



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1160695212/pseuds/%E3%81%97%E3%81%9B%E3%81%A4
Summary: 这天，永梦说要找他做一个实验。
Relationships: 宝生永梦/天空寺尊
Kudos: 6





	【梦尊】实体实验

**Author's Note:**

> 是自行车，ooc有，踩雷注意

“你说实验……是什么啊？”  
天空寺尊看着宝生永梦锁上房门，疑惑的一歪头。  
“是什么新卡带吗？”  
尊对永梦他们的力量机制也算是有一点了解，在拥有「场景切换」能力的情况下，的确不需要要求场地的大小，以及周围的障碍物。  
“……不是哦”永梦转头，冲他纯良一笑，“是关于做爱姿势的实验哦”  
尊一愣，然后瞬间红了脸庞，忙不迭往后退。  
“这里……是在外面的吧？”  
“我已经锁好门了，不会有人进来的”  
“我……我可是未成年哦！”  
此时尊已经退到桌边，于是永梦上前一步，把自己卡进对方的双腿之间，弯腰一手撑着桌子，一手捏住他的下巴，注视对方乱飘的双眼。  
“未成年？”永梦轻声笑了，“那之前那个自己偷偷买酒喝不说，还跑到我这来撒酒疯，硬要我上他的人是谁？”  
尊红着脸，咬紧下唇不说话。  
轻叹一声，永梦凑到他耳边，将红得快要滴血的耳垂含进嘴里，含糊了话音。  
“……是我动手还是你自己来？”  
下一秒，一股推力传来，永梦顺从地后退，空出一段距离，既能方便自家恋人动作，又能方便自己欣赏对方害羞到想要把自己埋起来的表情。  
尊伸直后撑在桌上的手臂，微微抬眼看他，眼底亮起一点不服输的光。他抬起另一只手，干脆利落地解开外套的扣子——他今天是放了学直接过来，身上还穿着校服——然后又单手扯下领带，随手扔到一边，外套也一样扔出去，随后指尖搭上扣到最顶端的衬衫领口。  
“衬衫不用脱”永梦忽然说道。  
尊一撇嘴，乖乖的把手挪开，下移到裤腰处。永梦看着他蜷起双腿，皮鞋砸在地上声音清脆，接着是雪白的棉袜，再然后是连着腰带的校裤。  
尊光脚踩在冰凉的瓷砖上，被刺激地一缩脚趾，但还是坚定的站直身子，笔直的看向自家恋人，双手提起衬衣下摆，向对方展示自己下身仅剩的一件棉质内裤。  
面对永梦的目光，尊微微歪头一笑，面上透出一股少年人特有的清纯天然。  
“……内裤也要我自己脱吗？”  
谁知道，永梦还真的点点头，满脸写着理直气壮。  
“你脱”  
尊毕竟还是个少年，见自己的小伎俩没有成功，就赌气地一嘟嘴，干脆往身后桌子一靠，直接罢工。  
永梦也是难得看到自家恋人这般的模样，毕竟平日里对方总是很乖巧懂事，像个贴心的小棉袄，甚至温柔到被人说“会不会有些太圣母”，偶尔撒个娇都算罕见，很难让人想得到过去曾经是泊进之介口中“坏脾气还敢跟大人顶嘴”的孩子。  
不过，永梦乐于看到这样的尊，因为这证明自己已经逐渐接近对方的内心，是自己身为恋人的特权。  
于是他不再逼迫对方，而是走上去，扯着手臂一把把人拉进怀里，一手环住腰肢，一手掀起衬衫衣摆，用两根手指勾着内裤的边缘，缓缓向下拉。  
此时室内安静得只剩下两人的呼吸声，以及布料摩擦身体的细微声响。永梦感觉到自己肩头的脑袋往下埋了埋，知道是脸皮子薄的自家恋人实在绷不住了，安抚地摸摸梳得柔顺的头发，干脆利落一把扯下内裤，松开手任由布料沿着双腿滑落在地，然后把人拉到墙边，将人背对自己捏着肩膀摁在墙上。  
尊很顺从地将上身贴上墙壁，屁股微微后翘，但是永梦将手隔着衣服抚上腰肢的时候，还是感觉到了手下的肌肤在微微颤栗。  
想想也是，毕竟对方初次性爱的体验并不是很好，与其说是未成年醉酒后对性爱的好奇放纵，不如说是因为害怕年长者会因此忍耐，为了任其发泄而主动献身的人偶娃娃，然后被同样失了理智的自己弄得支离破碎。  
想到这里，永梦轻轻叹了口气，抬手揉揉对方的后脑勺，凑到耳边小声地安抚对方：“没事的，这次我不会再让你受伤了”  
手下的身躯僵硬了一瞬，然后对方偏过头，刘海下的眼睛闪着点点光芒。  
“……嗯”  
永梦怜惜地在他后脑落下一吻，手掌沿着脊椎下移，最后落到臀部，掀起衬衫下摆，整个手掌覆在圆润的臀肉上，缓缓地用力揉捏挤压，很快留下粉红色的掌印，另一手则是伸到对方身前，隔着布料搓揉胸口的凸起。  
尊低低地轻哼出声，这些对他来说都是陌生的触感，仿佛有细微的电流窜过身体，身体逐渐发热，身前的性器也充血挺立，顶端顶住了冰凉的墙壁。  
永梦注意到了尊身体的变化，于是他手掌用力，带着对方的臀部一起运动，让性器顶端蹭过墙壁。突然涌起的陌生感觉让尊有些害怕，身体不由自主往后缩，却被身后人用力往墙上摁，性器更加大力地摩擦墙面，激起一阵阵颤栗的同时，也使得顶端小口溢出一点透明的液体，沾湿了墙面。  
永梦要的就是这个，他手掌轻移挪到臀缝处，伸出两根手指探入臀缝中，虚虚的摁在穴口，继续用力把人往墙上顶，指尖随着动作一下一下戳在穴口，仿佛下一秒就要进入那个禁忌的花园。  
这些轻微的触碰足以让尊青涩的身体产生反应，前端透明液体愈发汹涌，沿着柱体一路往下，沾湿下方微微晃动的囊袋，也有些流到会阴处，最后顺着白皙的大腿内侧滑落。  
等到尊发出掩不住的喘息声，永梦才伸手去沾上那些透明的液体，涂抹在穴口的褶皱上，确保每一根褶皱都被涂抹完全之后，稍稍用力探入一个指节。  
身后突然的异物感激起了身体的应激反应，穴口忽然收紧，几乎要夹断那根手指。  
永梦见状，收回不断揉捏胸口凸起的手，坏心眼地一巴掌拍向他臀瓣，瞬间房间内响起清脆的响声。  
“咿——？！！”尊猛的瞪大了眼睛，被自家恋人的行为吓了一跳，脸上写满了不可置信。  
“放轻松点啊，小尊”偏偏身后那人还是一副纯良的笑容，用着理所应当的语气说着令人耳红心跳的话语，“你这样，等会要是把我夹断了，可就没有性福咯”  
“那也不能——”尊反抗的话语才说了一半就被吞回去，因为他感觉到了某个炽热的东西，正隔着两层布料顶在自己身后。  
他眨眨眼睛，发出一声委屈的呜咽，乖乖地努力放松身体，好让身后的人能入侵自己的身体。  
永梦趁着他身体放松，手指用力又深入一截，一边扭动着进入一边屈起手指剐蹭内壁，努力将内壁变得柔软。  
尊低声呜咽着，注意力被身后逐渐明显的感觉吸引。在他没反应过来的时候，身体已经自顾自地找回上次被打开的感觉，穴口再也聚不起反抗的力量，只能任由入侵者长驱而入，甚至开始跟随对方的动作起舞，像是在欢迎对方的到来。  
永梦当然不会放过这个机会，顺势增加手指的数量，借此进入更深的区域，指尖触到了某个部位，却只是稍微触碰一下，然后就避开那里，转而模仿性交小幅度抽插起来。  
尊感到有一股股热流在下身汇集，但是却又有哪里不够，身体开始渴求更进一步的刺激。他下意识挪动手腕，想去够身前挺立的性器，却被永梦眼疾手快一把抓住，连带着另一只手一起摁在头顶动弹不得。  
“……乖”温热的呼吸喷洒在耳边，是来自自家恋人的低语，“用后面射，好吗？”  
“呜嘤……”  
“你可以的，小尊”永梦轻轻含住他的耳垂，轻声引诱青涩的恋人坠入深渊，同时下身有节奏的用力顶胯。  
尊被他的动作一下下往墙上顶，胸口凸起隔着布料与墙壁摩擦，带着轻微的刺痛，而下身的性器则是整个往墙上挤压。上下前后同时被刺激，这样的快感让他有些遭不住，唇边溢出点点呻吟声，身体止不住的颤抖。  
这样的折磨不知过了多久，或许很短又或许很长，直到尊已经整个被快感和欲望淹没，大脑快要失去思考的能力，呻吟声与身后的水声交织不断，永梦才调整手指的角度，微微曲起，然后狠狠碾过体内的某一点。  
尊猛的弓起身子，猛烈的颤抖起来，呻吟声拔高拉长，终于迎来高潮，身前性器喷射出粘稠的白浊，溅到墙壁上。  
高潮过后他双眼失神，不住地喘气，被身后人放开手离开，再也没有力气支撑身体，沿着墙面滑落跌坐到地上。  
永梦转身拿来纸巾，伸手擦干净墙面上的液体，并且确认尊衣服上没有沾上什么之后，才蹲下身子跪坐在他身后，脱下自己的裤子，双手握着腰肢将人提起来。  
尊还没从高潮的余韵中缓过神，乖巧的任他摆弄，被他打开双腿放置在两侧，然后被从身后顶入。  
手指的尺寸毕竟不比粗壮的肉棒，仅仅只是进入一个顶端，就已经让尊难过地呜咽出声，那种扩张到极致的撕裂感也唤回了他的意识，猛然注意到两人现在的姿势。  
“这、这是什么？！”他惊恐地伸手扒住腰间的手臂想要挪动身体挣扎，但是被人提在半空找不到着力点，于是连忙出声阻止身后的人。  
“乖，让我进去”被卡在这么个不上不下的位置，永梦也相当难受，忍着一冲到底的想法开口安抚自家恋人，“会很舒服的，相信我，好吗？”  
“什么鬼……”尊瞪大双眼，红透了整张脸，但还是不敢撒手。  
永梦忍不住长长的叹出一口气，一只手托住他的臀部，一手伸到交合处，仔细摸摸确认自己的润滑做的足够到位，被撑开的穴口也没有要裂开的迹象，才重新握住腰肢，把人压在墙上用力一下子捅到底。  
“呃啊——”  
整根没入的肉棒被内壁猛的绞紧，永梦一手轻轻抚摸身下人剧烈颤抖的大腿，一手拨开对方被冷汗浸湿的刘海，温柔地抹去眼角的泪花，才开口解释。  
“我去网上找的，据说能让承受的一方特别舒服，会有仿佛被捅穿一样的体验”他轻轻搓揉尊疼到泛红的眼角，“上次是我不好，让你受苦了，这次专门给你找个舒服一点的姿势，应该会好受一点”  
“……我感觉……呃、我现在就已经要被捅穿了……”  
“那不是挺好的吗？说明效果不错”  
“……个鬼啦！呃啊！”被从身后用力顶了一下，尊连忙张嘴以防咬到舌头，后边未出口的反抗也一起被打断。他努力扭过头，自以为恶狠狠地瞪向自家恋人，却不知道他这一瞪，使得眼角红晕带上一些妖艳的色彩，与眼里闪亮的水光形成鲜明对比。  
永梦与他对视几秒，一挑眉，抬起双手一边抓住一只手腕摁在墙上，然后冲他甜甜一笑。  
瞬间尊的心里响起一串警报声，但是还没等他做出反应，就被迫承受身后狂风暴雨般的撞击。  
一动起来，尊才真正感受到这个姿势的恐怖之处，不仅在于根本无法逃离的禁锢，还在于重力势能带来的猛烈撞击，而且肉棒的顶端总是能狠狠碾过体内的敏感点，让他一瞬间就被快感淹没，只能跟随撞击的动作摇晃身躯，以哭喊请求身后人减缓速度。  
永梦毫不留情地将人摁到墙上，感受紧致火热的内壁带来的快感，丝毫没有任何想要减速的意思，甚至还恶意地稍稍调整位置，好让肉棒顶端精准撞在敏感点上，撞出一声声尖叫般的呻吟。  
只是他还没动作多久，就感觉到身下人收紧的大腿肌肉，于是很干脆的停下攻击，伸手去摸尊的脸庞，果不其然摸到一手湿润。  
“……你这也太快了吧？”永梦说道，叹了口气，拍拍自家恋人的脸颊，然后被不痛不痒地咬了一口。“……你别咬我啊，小尊”  
他又一顶胯，示意对方现在主动权在自己手上，引来一声不满的哼唧。  
永梦伸手抚上尊的小腹，似乎能感受到下面自己的肉棒，再恶意地用力揉揉，然后笑得像个孩子。  
“不过小尊啊……”他重新摁住自家恋人的手腕，凑到耳边轻声提醒对方，“在我把你喂饱之前，可别自己射晕过去哦~”  
当然，事后大概是要被对方躲着一段时间的，不过那也是后话了（笑）。

FIN.


End file.
